My Angel
by TAUT13
Summary: Robin is acting very strange, and what does a little piece of paper have to do about it? read and peview please.


I found this earlier today! I owe my mom a really big apology. So any way, Here is My Angel

Disclaimer: Guess what, I own The poem intiteled My Angel. Everything else I do not own. I am now sad.

Dedication: In the words of MariahCarey "This is for my people how have lost somebody," I would put more but my hand hurts. ( I don't own MariahCarey or "Bye Bye" either)

* * *

It had been a long day for the Titans. It seemed that almost every villain in the area decided to do something villainous. They spent the day fighting, cleaning up after the fight, and all of that stuff.

When they got home, Beast Boy decided that it would be the perfect time for a movie night. Everyone agreed and met in the common room; all except Robin, who went right to his room. The others thought that he was just really tired; he had caught a lot of bad guys today. Starfireleft the movie a few times to try to coax Robin out of his room. He never let her past the door. She was a little sad, but felt better with the others.

The next day, while everyone was eating breakfast, Beast Boy said, "Hey, has anyone seen Rob? He's missing out on all of the tofu."

""Robin doesn't want any of your nasty tofu." Cyborg yelled. They started to fight all over again. No one noticed Starfireleave the room.

Starfirefloated toward their leader's room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When no one answered, she let herself in. She looked all around and Robin wasn't in there. She was going to leave when she saw a piece of paper on his bed. She didn't want to snoop, but she still walked over and looked at it. There was something typed on it, but she read what was on the top of it read '_This is a very sweet poem, Richard. Your parents would be proud.' _It looked like a school paper, since it had a big A on it. She heard someone coming so she ran out of the room with the paper. She put the paper in her room before heading back to the common room. Much time passes and it was a slow day, so Star headed to her room for a little bit. When she got to her room she saw the poem. She poked her head out in the hallway to see if anyone was coming. She sat at her desk and started to read the poem. What she didn't expect was to start crying.

My Angel

Your arms always open,

Your lap always clear.

I always looked up to you,

And I was your little dear.

You told me stories all the time,

While you held me close.

To many others they might not understand

Our moments such as those.

You always said you loved me,

You always were near by.

You always said you would be there for me,

But I never thought you'd lie.

Your arms were always open,

Your lap was always clear.

I'm still little and should not know

That death, I will now fear.

Starfireput down the paper and cried a little, because it reminded her of her own parents. After a few minutes of crying, she went to find Robin.

He was not in his room, the evidence room, or the training room. That left her with one place to look. As she walked up the stairs toward the roof, she heard crying. Quietly she opened the door and saw Robin sitting and crying.

"Robin," Starfiresaid softly, but loud enough to get Robin's attention. He turned around she noticed that he didn't have his mask on. She started to walk toward him and sat down. "Are you all right? You have been a little distant today. Why are you so upset?" Robin smiled a little. Stafireis the only person who could make him smile just by asking questions.

"Today has just been a hard day. It's the anniversary of the day my parents died," he said, his smile fading from his face.

"Could you please explain this to me? I'm sorry that I took it out of your room," She said, sounding sincere. She handed him the piece of paper. He smiled a little again.

"I wrote this when I was back at school in Gotham. I only bring it out when I miss them." More tars trickled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Robin. I know what it feels like. My parents also died when I was little." Robin looked at her with his blue eyes and hugged her, then started to cry again.

The rest of the night the two of them just sat there. Robin would sometimes tell her about his parents, or stories of his past, but most of it was filled with warm silence.

Now every year, the two of them come up to the roof with that little piece of paper, and just sit there.

* * *

So there you have it. Pleasereview. Also tell me if that poem deservesa B-, cause that'swhat my Lit teacher gave me!


End file.
